Star Wars Episode VII: Damnation of the Force
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. My own version of how I would've liked Star Wars to progress. Quinton Skywalker embarks on a quest to discover what has happened to his missing Father, Luke Skywalker, and in doing so, will confront his own heritage and the possible damnation he could be destined to face. That is, if his cousin, Harry Solo and hotshot pilot Livia Hallar, don't have anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, quick disclaimer in multiple areas. First of all; I own nothing. Disney owns everything** _ **except**_ **the characters created for this fic. Second, it doesn't count The Force Awakens** _ **or**_ **the Expanded Universe; this is my own sequel to the Star Wars saga as it existed before this year, beginning 25 years after the Battle of Endor. Think of it as my own version of the sequel trilogy, with this fic as the first part. So, R &R, please, no flames. B.**

 **...**

The young man with the sandy brown hair stood on the balcony overlooking the cityscape of Coruscant. He'd lived there for the entirety of his life, all 20 years of it, but it never ceased to amaze him. Of course, he'd spent a lot of his time away from it on and off since he was 12.

His hair and the brown robes he wore over a beige tunic and black trousers billowed gently in the breeze. On his waist, a silver cylindrical device was visible hanging from his belt, a black grip round the middle of it, black lines going down from that point, whilst the top end was squared off.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he reached out with his mind through the force. Feeling everything around him. The people driving their speeders, those in the offices across the street, even the others like him in the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi apprentices. The young man sighed. He was the son of the foremost Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. As a boy he'd expected to be taken as his father's padawan. He wasn't, instead his slightly older cousin Harry Solo becoming the padawan to Luke.

The young man turned and stepped inside as he opened his eyes, flopping down on the sofa inside. His father was away on Jedi Council business, and his mother... Well, he had no idea where she was. No one did, not since she left when he was a baby.

The doors across from him opened, revealing a young man a few years older than him wearing a black tunic and black pants, his own silver device hanging from his belt, a rounded off emitter at the top, a solid silver handle with a small rectangular outcrop with the button, leading to a collection of black strips running to the flat bottom end of the device. His dark brown hair went down to the nape of his neck, the faintest sign of stubble round his face. It was Harry.

"Hey, Quin." Harry said with a smile, walking over to his younger cousin and sitting beside him with a grin "Thought I'd check in on you."

"Thoughtful. And I've told you before, it's Quinton." Quinton replied "What's really brought you here, Harry?"

"Hey, can't a guy check on his little cousin?" Harry asked with a smirk "Okay, your old man asked me to."

"My Dad?" Quinton replied, jumping up "Where is he? He said he couldn't tell me before he left but-"

"There's your answer, kiddo." Harry said, standing up and ruffling his cousin's hair "Relax. He's a Jedi Master. I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine."

Quinton smiled slightly. He knew Harry was trying to make him feel better. But inwardly, he couldn't help but worry.

...

"Keep moving, Jedi!" The Storm Trooper barked, hitting the man in front of him with the butt of his rifle, causing the man to fall "Get up."

The man in front of the Storm Trooper and the half dozen others slowly picked himself up. His once sandy brown hair was now showing signs of grey, his black body suit being slightly tighter round the waist than it had been when he was a young man. His face had a beard flecked with grey round his mouth, lines showing the toll time had taken on him.

He looked at his bound hands, observing the state of his right hand. The synthetic flesh on it had torn in places, revealing the silver and black servos and circuits of the robotic prosthesis. A grim reminder of days long since passed, and of the situation he had gotten himself into.

Luke Skywalker had never been one to make the best decisions; he remembered in the early days of the New Republic, his brother-in-law, Han, had joked it was a wonder Luke hadn't gotten them killed a dozen times over. Now, Luke couldn't help but wonder if he'd finally managed to do what his old friend had teased him he would all those years ago.

As he passed through a large, dark set of doors, he found himself in a throne room. Inside was a female figure, looking out of the window. She wore black robes, long blonde hair flowing down her back. She turned to face him, revealing the black mask she wore over her face. Her own reminder of days since passed.

"I see you've found me, my love." She said, her voice mechanically modulated "You'll forgive me if I don't take off the mask. After the last time we saw each other, well, it isn't the pretty face it used to be."

"That was your own doing, Pela." Luke responded, looking to the Storm Troopers behind him "I see you've made some friends."

"Oh, them. They're just decoration." She said, looking to the lead Storm Trooper and barking "Leave us!"

"Yes, m'lady!" The foremost Storm Trooper said, bowing his head, gesturing to the door "Let's go, men!"

The Storm Troopers left the Jedi with the woman. She slowly walked down the steps from her throne, approaching him and raising a hand to his cheek.

"Luke, my dear, sweet, Luke..." She said, her tone soft, before she swept her leg under him, taking him to the floor as she pulled a black cylindrical device with a silver grip and golden top from her belt, pressing the red button on it, causing a blade of red energy to erupt from the gold section, ending inches from Luke's throat "I wouldn't get up if I were you. You betrayed me, my love. I've spent 20 years trying to decide how best to return the favour."

She pressed a button on her belt, a hologram appearing in the centre of the room, showing an image of Luke, Harry and Quinton. The woman slowly reached up to her face, removing the mask, revealing a woman around Luke's age, a long scar going diagonally down her once beautiful face, her previously blue eyes now a sick yellow with red rings round the irises. A smirk formed on her face.

"Choose who you want to lose first." She said, her tone sickly sweet "Your apprentice or your son."

...

Quinton walked into the Senate building. He'd decided that if Harry wouldn't tell him where his father was, maybe his aunt could. He knew that the senate was in session today, and, in her position as Vice-Chancellor, Leia _had to_ attend.

He exited the elevator, emerging into her office. He moved to the window, looking out of it. As he did, he heard someone enter the room.

"Hello, I am-" Came the voice of C-3PO as Quinton turned to face the gold protocol droid "Oh, Master Skywalker, how lovely to see you again! The Vice-Chancellor will be pleased! Can I get you any refreshments?"

"No thank you, Threepio." Quinton replied "Any idea when my aunt will be back?"

"I already am." Came a voice from the door, Quinton and Threepio turning to face the elevator, where the figure of Leia stood at the doors "How lovely to see you again Quinton! Threepio, could you fetch us some tea?"

"Of course, my lady." Threepio said, turning and leaving the room.

"Tea?" Quinton asked, cocking an eyebrow "Since when do you drink tea?"

"Since when didn't you come running over yelling 'aunty Leia, aunty Leia'?" Leia retorted with a wry smile, moving over and pulling her nephew into a tight embrace, releasing him and looking him up and down "Goodness you've grown! Last time I saw you, _I_ was taller than _you!"_

"To be fair, I was fourteen..." Quinton said matter of factly as Leia ushered him to an area with a pair of sofas, Quinton sitting down as she took the seat opposite him "I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're busy, but-"

"It's no bother to have family visit." Leia said, smiling warmly "I'm sorry, go on."

Quinton paused. She was under the impression it was a social call. If he was honest, he'd have preferred if it were. Apparently, he was taking too long to respond.

"What's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow "Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Quinton said, standing up, pausing as he reached the door before turning back "My Dad's been away for months. He sent Harry to check on me."

"Is there something strange about that?" Leia asked him.

"He's always sent me messages himself, made holo-calls, that kind of thing." Quinton said "He's _never_ checked in by proxy. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe he's too busy for a lengthy discussion." Leia said, smiling warmly "Come on, sit down, have some tea. It'll relax you. You look like you could use it, and the last thing we need is a stressed Jedi in the building!"

Quinton sighed. She was probably right. He was probably worrying over nothing.

...

Luke sat on the ground in the throne room, the chains binding him having been attached to the floor. Peka looked at him from atop her throne, apparently taking some pleasure at his predicament, at least, as far as the feelings he could sense were telling him. With her mask back on, he couldn't really check her expression.

"You know, I never planned for you to be here yet." She said "I'd planned to bring one or both of the boys here first. You had to come looking though, didn't you? You always were too curious for your own good!"

"And you always were overzealous." He responded "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." She said "I owe it to my Father and to myself."

"Your Father was a psychotic tyrant!" Luke said "He tried to have me murder _my own_ Father!"

"Your Father was weak! He deserved to die!" She spat as she rose, descending the steps as she ignited her lightsaber "Maybe you do too..."

"Go on then." He said, smiling slightly "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can imagine."

"I'd like to see you try..." She said as she deactivated the weapon, placing it wit hthe emitter against his chest "Tell me you love me... One last time."

"I did, once." He replied "Then I found out who your Father was. I overlooked the fact to begin with. Until I realised you were every bit as twisted as Palpatine."

She paused before removing the device from where it was, beginning to walk back to the throne. She turned to face him once more. She removed the mask she wore and smirked at him.

"I think I'll allow you to live, for now." She said "With the discrepancies I left in the message I sent on your behalf to your apprentice, he will be here soon enough. You can watch as I break him. Then you can watch as we break your son together."

"Can you really do that, though?" Luke asked "Could you really bring yourself to harm _our_ son?"

Her smirk faltered for a moment. Luke could feel the conflict there. As evil as the woman might be, she was still a Mother. Even she wasn't sure if she could do what it would take to break her child, to bring him to her cause.

"I will do what I must." She said finally, putting the mask back on "After all, Peka Danse, Peka Skywalker, they were fictions of my creation. They had you fooled. Even Peka Palpatine was short lived."

She sat on the throne, facing him once more.

"There is only Darth Sirous."

 **...**

 **So here's chapter one of** _ **Damnation of the Force.**_ **The creative choices made here all have their purposes, no character used so far is superfluous (excluding the Storm Troopers, because Storm Troopers, and Threepio is at the moment, I just decided it'd be nice to give him a cameo) and all have their purposes in the plot. As for the naming of Darth Sirous, it's two fold; first, it has a similar sound and spelling to Darth Sidious, AKA her daddy. Second, the word Sirous is one I've derived from "Siren", which her back story as it's been revealed so far makes it quite clear she fulfilled the role of. R &R, please, no flames. B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into his Mother's office. She'd asked him to come by earlier that day. Probably to get him to try and talk his Father into actually coming home for dinner rather than missing it to tinker with the _Millenium Falcon._ Again.

He moved to the drink dispenser in the corner of the room, getting a glass of water before he sat down on one of the couches looking out of the window. He knew she'd be there soon enough, and she always told him to make himself at home. She'd be happy he was finally doing as he was told. For once.

"Get your feet off of the couch!" Came his Mother's voice as he put his feet up "Or at least take the boots off!"

"You say to make myself at home..." He said with a smirk, standing up and hugging his Mother "Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"Quinton came by earlier." She said "He seems worried about Luke. Said he had you check on him rather than making a call. Apparently, Luke never does that."

"It did seem a little weird." Harry replied "But he's the head of the Jedi Council. He's probably just busy."

"That's what I thought." She said "Then I tried to contact him. No answer."

"You know where he is?" Harry asked "Why didn't you just tell Quinton? Or _me_ for that matter?"

"Because I'm not supposed to know." Leia replied "I know because your Father is the emergency evacuation pilot he has. Luke knows Han and Chewie can get him out of there in a pinch."

"Great." Harry said "So nothing to worry about then?"

"Not exactly..." Leia said, pausing "I lost contact with your Father last week. I was hearing from him every day then suddenly, nothing."

Harry felt his fists clench. He'd been _slightly_ worried before. Now it was more than slightly. Finally, he spoke.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He said angrily "I had a right to know!"

"I didn't want you to be worried." She said "I'm your Mother, it's my job to protect you."

"I'm a grown man, I don't need protection." Harry said "I'm a Jedi Knight for Gods' sake!"

"I know, but-" Leia began.

"Send me the co-ordinates." Harry said "I'm getting Dad, Luke and Chewie out of whatever situation they've gotten themselves into."

"How're you going to get there?" She asked "You're not exactly the best pilot in the Galaxy..."

"I know a guy." Harry said, adding as he began to walk out "Or as I should say, a girl..."

"Harry, wait!" Leia said, Harry turning to face his Mother "Before you go, I need to tell you _why_ Luke went..."

...

Livia Hallar stood at the back of her Shuttle, the _Stellar Hawk,_ working on the sub-light thrusters. She'd modified the old Imperial T-4a Shuttle to expand it's cargo space, increase it's hull strength and shield capacity, and included a couple of extra ion cannons. The refit had decreased the speed capabilities of the _Hawk_ in atmosphere, but outside planetary atmospheres, they helped protect the twenty three year old cargo hauler from pirates that might attack her.

She moved away from the thrusters assembly to admire her handy work, nearly falling over as she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" She said angrily, standing up and seeing the figure of Harry Solo stood there "Harry? What are you doing down here?"

"Would you believe visiting an old friend?" He asked with a smirk "Okay, I need a favour."

"A favour?" She asked, her tone belligerent "Harry, last time I saw you, we were fifteen. That was eight years ago, I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"But you know it must be important." He said, gesturing to the lightsaber on his belt "Jedi and all that."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." She said, moving round to the side of the ship, opening a panel and gesturing to a tool on the floor "Hand me that spanner then get lost!"

"It's my Dad!" Harry spat out as he raised a hand, the tool floating to Livia's hand "He's in trouble. I need a ride to get him out of it."

"What kind of trouble?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow "I've heard the stories, your Dad has a history of making bad decisions..."

"Imperial Remnant kind of trouble." He said "Listen, I can deal with any aggressive negotiations that might come up. A Jedi mind trick here, a lightsaber there. I just need a ride. Drop me off then you can go home if you like."

Livia paused for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Be here in three hours, we'll leave then." She said "Don't be late."

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm not doing it for you." She said "I'm doing it for the kid who couldn't even work out how to put his lightsaber back together after disassembling it."

"Thank you either way." He said, half smirking as he added "But please don't mention that to the other passenger."

" _Other_ passenger?" She asked "What _other passenger?"_

...

Quinton walked into the cockpit of the _Hawk,_ observing the controls. They weren't the standard for Imperial Shuttles, instead taking the design of the controls for newer craft.

He sat down, looking at the controls. He began going over them, pressing a few buttons, noting multiple points light up across the board.

"Get the hell away from that!" Came the voice of a woman from behind him "Let me guess; Quinton Skywalker?"

Quinton stood up, turning to face the woman who'd been talking to him. She looked to be early twenties, attractive, with brown eyes and long, brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a tight, black flight suit, a white leather jacket over the top.

"Hey, Jedi boy?" She said, snapping her fingers "My face is up here."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Quinton said, blushing slightly, before gesturing to the controls he'd just been sat at "Nice set up you've got there."

"Nice of you to notice something _other_ than the flight suit." She said, rolling her eyes with a smirk "I pulled it from a T-20 Hopper. It had already been modified quite a bit by the time I got it, and I added to that."

"I can see that." Quinton said, touching a few more of the controls "Han has a similar thruster control assembly on the _Falcon."_

"Best set up I could come up with." She said with a smirk "It won't outrun anything, but it'll hold together against raiders."

"I'll bet." Quinton said, looking at the assembly "Don't worry, not going to touch anymore."

"Good." She said with a laugh "So, you know what kind of trouble Han got himself into this time?"

Quinton paused. Han? Was he in some kind of trouble too? Why hadn't Harry told him? His cousin knew that Quinton would always jump to help him if he needed it.

"Not a clue." Quinton said "To be honest, I thought we were going looking for _my_ Dad."

"Isn't your Dad some big shot Jedi Master?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow "How much trouble could he be in?"

"I never said trouble." Quinton said, pausing "I'll see you later. I want to go talk to Harry."

"Quinton, wait a second." She said, blocking his exit "If he wants to keep his secrets, let him. He'll tell you things in due time. At least, he will if he's the same guy I used to hang out with when we were kids."

"That's what I'm worried about." Quinton said "I'm not even sure if he's the same cousin _I_ used to know when _we_ were kids!"

...

Han Solo was awoken by water being thrown in his face. He was chained to a chair, a bright light being shone in his face. He could see an outline of a figure in front of him, but couldn't distinguish anything about them.

"Han Solo. Or should I call you General Solo?" Said the mechanically modulated voice of a woman "I'd say I was surprised it was you and your Wookie sidekick in orbit, but then, where Luke Skywalker goes, Han Solo and Chewbacca are sure to follow!"

"Follow?" Han said, feigning ignorance "Sweetheart, I don't know where you get your information, but-"

"Save the lies, Solo!" The voice spat as Han felt something like a grip closing around his throat "I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer. Okay?"

"Sure..." Han choked out before the grip released "Vader called. He wants his trick back..."

"Oh, let's not bring your dear old Father-in-Law into this." The woman said with a laugh, the light dying down, allowing him to see a blonde woman in black robes with a black and silver mask on "After all, you owe him so much. If it weren't for him and his Master, there would've been no Empire, no Death Star for you to help destroy, no way for you to make your fame and fortune. There might even still be annoying Gungan senators knocking around, perish the thought."

"I'm told they're much quieter now." Han quipped "What do you want?"

"Want?" She said "Why, I want to know exactly how much your son and Luke's son knows about why you're here."

"They don't know I'm here." Han replied "If everything's going to plan, they don't know Luke is either."

"And why's that?" The woman asked "Why would you and Skywalker keep that a secret?"

Han paused. He and the woman both knew why. How were they supposed to tell Quinton that not only was his Grandfather from his Father's side a Sith Lord, but so was his Maternal Grandfather, and his Mother herself? And that they'd known she was out there somewhere for twenty years but never gone looking for her? They hadn't told Harry in case the two boys had got into a fight one day. Harry might be his Father's son, but he had a lot of his Grandfather in him too. He was quick to anger, and wouldn't hesitate to go on the attack.

"Why do you think, Peka?" He spat "We didn't want Quinton coming looking for you, or Harry helping him! It would only ever end badly."

"For you, yes." She said with a laugh, putting a hand to her chest in a sign of mock embarrassment "But how could you ever think little old me would hurt her only son?"

"Because you're as sadistic as your Dad was." He replied coolly.

"Oh no, Han, I'm not." She said, leaning in and whispering in his ear "I'm much worse."

...

Quinton stood in the cargo area of the _Hawk_ , the blue blade of his lightsaber humming as he moved it quickly to deflect the bolts being sent out by the training droid _._ It was cramped, but spacious enough to allow his practice.

He spun around with his lightsaber to deflect the last bolt, instead accidentally slicing through the training droid. He cursed to himself as he de-activated the weapon. As he did, Harry walked in with a smirk.

"Still breaking training droids I see." He said with a laugh as he pulled his lightsaber, igniting the green bladed weapon "Fancy a sparring match?"

"No thanks." Quinton said, beginning to walk out.

"I get it." Harry said with a chuckle "I wouldn't want to lose again either."

"I'm not worried about losing." Quinton said "I'm worried about accidentally cutting through the bulkhead and de-compressing the whole ship!"

"So we spar carefully." Harry said, still smirking "Go on. You know you want to..."

Quinton sighed. He shed the cloak he wore, before turning around, igniting his lightsaber once again. Harry smiled widely before charging his cousin. They exchanged blows quickly, each being careful to stop short of making contact with one another's bodies, but not worrying too much about the blades.

Quinton took an overhead slash down, Harry blocking it before kicking Quinton in the shin, causing him to lose his footing, Harry catching the lightsaber Quinton had dropped as it fell, disengaging both weapons before handing Quinton back his.

"Well, what do you know." Harry said with a laugh "I win again."

"I'm going to win one day, just you wait." Quinton said, pausing before adding "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Harry said as Quinton gathered up his cloak, tossing it on a nearby crate "What's up?"

"Livia said you know why we're going to this planet." Quinton said as he sat on top of his cloak "Why my Dad's there. She said your's is there too, so I know he had an emergency escape planned. What're they doing there? I mean, Moraband is a dirt ball."

"It's complicated." Harry said, seeing from Quinton's face he wasn't going to let it drop "They were looking for someone."

"Who?" Quinton asked "Who could they possibly be looking for?"

"It's a long story." Harry said "To be honest, I'm not sure my Mother wasn't pulling my leg."

"Yes you are." Quinton said "We both know you wouldn't be going all the way out there if you believed this was a wild Bantha chase."

"Okay, okay." Harry said, sighing "It's your Mother. They're looking for your Mother."


End file.
